Pilt-Over
by Styre
Summary: Zaun experiments gone wrong, the zombie apocalypse breaks in Runeterra. Only few can search for survivors. Piltover's in trouble, but who can take care of this problem better than Piltover's Finest? Or maybe not...? [Abandoned for some time]
1. The beginning

**Author's note:  
Hello, dear Summoners!  
Uhh, so last file broke for some reason, and had to update it again, wtf Fanfiction...  
Anyway, tl;dr I'm excited for Halloween, and the skins.  
Got the idea from them, so enjoy the zombie apocalypse theme!**

* * *

Zaun, the city the closest to Piltover, yet considered the lair of their worst enemies…

A city of pollution, sending the worst kind of weapons and poisons to the rest of the world. The city of mad scientists.

Even if the Institute of War would mostly turn their heads on their experiments, this time it was not the case. The thing that could destroy the whole Runeterra has been released.

"12th District clear." The weak voice was heard from the handheld transceiver. "No signs of survivors."

"Good, return to me as fast as possible." A deep sigh was heard from the other side of HT.

It has been a full month since the disease spread around Zaun, even reaching all the way to Piltover. The only way out was through the Ironspike Mountains, and the only available passage leading people to the safe region was controlled by the Institute of War.

With full guardianship of Noxus, no one could get out of the area behind Ironspike Mountains nor anyone could get there, excluding champions of the Institute.

The ones brave enough to search for survivors were allowed to go into the dangerous area without any other security or even knowing if there might be a chance of going back.

A full month ago, the experiments of Viktor's glorious evolution gone wrong. Singed used his materials to create a toxic disease, spreading through the bodies of the victims by the contact with aggressors fluids. Open wounds were a huge problem in this war. Any possible infection had to be taken care of within less than one minute, to avoid further spreading of disease.

The presumed 'zombies' were born a full month ago. By a single bite, the poison was injected into the victim's body, mixing with the host's cells to create a predator. Something that would throw away their humanity to consume human flesh. With one and only reason to exist – killing others.

The difference between the normal human and infected one was not only the visible behavior, but also the body temperature. Infected people were found to have higher body temperature by more than ten degrees. Their reactions were aggressive and their senses sharp like blades. With one bite, an infected human could cut the skin and inject the poison with their saliva.

The estimated time of poison taking over the victim's body was not known, but predicted to be around two minutes. Only one possible cure - death, by either taking out the heart or damaging the brain, thus being able to stop them from further harming others.

"Shit, I can hear few behind me." A quiet laugh got to the sniper's ears.

"Be careful, I'll try to take them one by one, get there safely." The answer got to the brawler, before she tried to turn to them.

"I can take them on." Brawler snickered, but the voice stopped her once again.

"You promised to come back and to never lie to me, Vi." Pinkette sighed as she heard shaking voice of Sheriff.

"Yeah, no worries, Cupcake. Just don't blow my head while at it." Pinkette looked towards the direction Caitlyn was hiding. She never thought that there might be a time, she would have to fully trust the sniper to not shoot her.

After hearing gunshots, Vi fought the urge to look at the bodies of the predators. She hated to look at them - the innocent people she once knew: her neighbors as well as the owner of the bar she was going into every Friday night. Everyone was now her enemy, except one. The only one at her side was Caitlyn.

She couldn't fight this urge any longer. In order to know the situation behind her, she turned around only to face the blood coloring the street, as the another body blew out the huge amount of red liquid. The shots were perfect, sending bullets right through their heads.

"Shit." Vi heard her partner gritting her teeth after saying this word. She got confused.

"Wha-" Pinkette wanted to ask, but the loud scream made her lose it.

"RUN, VI, JUST RUN." Caitlyn cried out after reloading her rifle.

Vi noticed the enemies running towards her from the alley on her left. The intelligent predators seeking for her blood were prepared to jump at her within a matter of seconds.

"Oh, just fuck me up..."

* * *

 _After half of an hour discussing with Dusk "shit" part I can barely breathe, I think there might be more mistakes, but ok, ok it's not like I'm a pro-writer X'D.  
"Do you even imagine Caitlyn saying 'fuck' outside the bedroom!?" - Styre of the year, discussing the way Caitlyn cruses.  
_


	2. Rest before the fight

"That was too fucking close, Cait..." Vi barked under one breath as she lied on the floor panting like dog.

"It's not my fault, I was trying my best to get them off you." Caitlyn polished her rifle, smiling to herself at thoughts of the perfect shots she sent. She hated to hurt the citizens of her own city, but the fact that she'd never been in such a great condition before as a sniper was keeping her head high. The hours of practice were well spent as it seemed.

"I can fucking get it. Really, I can. The Harrowing is a thing, but what the Hell does Singed have in his shithole brain to do this..." Pinkette closed her eyes to calm down. Her stamina was really great, yet for the past few days she didn't really had a break. The exhaustion could show signs at any hour, and make her unconscious – as it happened in the past.

"You can be sure, Vi, that Institute will give him the right punishment for creating this chaos." The voice of brunette was calming, yet Vi knew that her partner is more than exhausted. Being a workaholic was one thing. It made Caitlyn be used to not sleep for a few days and still be in a good condition. Nowadays the serious lack of sleep was taking its toll on the sniper. Even if she had perfect shots, her hand was not as steady as it was before. Vi could see it, every time Caitlyn was touching her rifle.

Knowing that even a weak shake of the weapon, a missed shot, could end her very life, that was making Vi uncomfortable. Even throwing herself aside, she couldn't afford to lose the only person to keep her back safe.

Yes, Vi was afraid. Every time Caitlyn was sending her off to check the grounds, Vi couldn't stop being scared.

The thing that kept her worried wasn't the fact that any second she could be attacked by the infected, but for leaving Caitlyn alone. She was a brawler - close combat was her thing, but her partner was not as skilled with her fists.

"Where is this hero wannabe of yours..." Vi cringed at her own words as she hated the idea, but only two of them couldn't afford to keep survivors safe. Being in a bigger group rather than just duo could force at least one person to keep Caitlyn's back safe.

She heard brunette getting more air into her lungs.

"He's not my...!" But as soon as she started saying the sentence, the annoying silence began. Vi opened one eye to see Caitlyn's red face and got pissed off. " _Jayce_ 's assistance is needed at Institute to help them with Singed and Viktor."

"Yeah, whatever." Vi finally got back at her feet, and looked down at shorter woman. The top hat was laying on the ground as Caitlyn took it off recently, so Vi could see the height difference between them. It was more than enough to make her smile to herself, thinking how it wasn't the usual Sheriff she was seeing at work. The tired, yet alluring woman by her side was keeping the morale up.

"Hey, Cait, what would ya do if I got bitten?" The white canines of pinkette were shown as she asked this question.

The little wrinkle appeared between brunette's eyebrows. She looked Vi straight into eyes. The answer was simple – " _I would kill you_ ", but those words never came out of her mouth. Before answering, Caitlyn bit her lower lip and looked down.

"I will make sure you won't." Her hand reached to Vi's face and gently caressed her cheek. "But I swear, if anything happens to you I will be the one to pull the trigger aiming at you first."

The last sentence got brawler confused. " _At you first_ " sounded like an oath to die right after killing the partner. It made Vi feel kind of bitter. The gentle fingers stopped tracking her face, as Caitlyn got her rifle into their grasp once again. Pinkette snatched the top hat and looked at it with a sad smile before putting it on Caitlyn's head.

"Welp, you better never die, Cupcake. Piltover is nothing without you." Vi got the blood off her gauntlets as she wiped them on her jeans. "It's getting late, let's bring food to survivors."

The view from the building they were in was bringing pain to Caitlyn's eyes. The perfect City of streets. Between this apocalyptic and silent city, a few infected groups were seen, either as dangerous beast hunting for flesh or piles of blood drained guts laying dead on the ground.

Whether or not the city would be saved from the zombies, there were more casualties than any time when Jinx was destroying this place. Who would have ever thought that the peace can be interrupted once again, and one more time by the another disease of Zaun.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
Sup', Styre's there. I've been lazy af. Forgive me y'all.  
But school, stress, league, writings... Duh, there's a lot on my shoulders.  
Anyway, I'll try to finish my stories as soon as possible and write new ones :3.**


End file.
